It Took The Death Of Hope To Let You Go
by sicksadwork90
Summary: Nick and Jon have been messing around and when Jon finally thinks that he may have found something better, he reaches out to his supposed boyfriend Colby in hopes of ending things. Slash pairing.


**Author's note:** This story is from a Dolph/Dean paring with Seth as Dean's ex. Another roleplaying drabble/one-shot that I'd like to share here. :3 Enjoy!

* * *

Another night spent alone, his teammates out without him once more and neither bothering to invite him as usual. For months, Jon sat back while Colby and Joe went off together. He was starting to grow curious, wondering if there was more to it than just a casual hanging out. One would think that Colby would as least give Jon a little bit more than just the usual 'Gonna have a drink with Joe, see ya later?', but it was all that he'd been given for months now.

He wasn't as close with Joe as he'd been with Colby, so he just let it go until it started to become a thing. Every other night, they'd go out for 'drinks' and Jon would wait and wait for his supposed lover to call or come see him as he'd used to do before they'd all become champions. He knew in his heart that something more was going on, but the love he had for Colby was blinding him. He didn't want to believe that his lover and best friend would ever do such a thing to him..would ever..forget him.

After finally taking it upon himself to move on, Jon reached out to whoever came across him first. He hadn't really thought it through, only assuming that sex and maybe a little hanging out of his own would help him to get his mind off of the one person he'd been waiting on for months. It was strange to him how Colby could be so distant even when they worked so closely together. He wasn't sure how he even let it happen, he was usually the one who was cold and careless, but he'd been so in love with the two-toned man that he'd let things go so easily in hopes that whatever it was would eventually pass and that he'd get his lover back.

When he'd started working with Nick, a it of curiosity hit him. Having no luck with anyone around, he reached out to the older man in hopes that he would give in to his advances. He wasn't exactly prepared for anything that happened after that first meeting with the older man, feelings making themselves known and lies being told. It wasn't right of him, but the craving for something other than feeling alone and forgotten had taken it's hold on him. He suddenly had seen a bigger picture, scared that whichever he chose that he'd lose. He wasn't entirely sure if Nick felt the same and he sure as hell had no clue where he and Colby where, but the one thing he did know was that he felt happier with Nick than he ever had with Colby.

Jon was angry with himself for what he'd gotten himself into with the two men, thoughts eating him up as he sat alone in his room one night. He'd decided to drink to forget, to not feel and instead it caused him to lash out on the older man. From lack of sleep and everything he was feeling, Jon tried his best to scare Nick away, but it backfired on him. He blinked as he stared at the older man's messages, shaking his head as he realized Nick wasn't going to back away like others, only he should have figured that much since he'd shared his secret with him that first night. He was just so used to people leaving that he hadn't really let it sink in, Nick was there to stay and he wasn't going to pull any stunts like all the others. Nick was..different.

Finally getting that push he needed, Jon reached out to his so called boyfriend. It was time he did some talking, he needed closure. If Colby wouldn't do it, then he'd need to force him into it. They needed to get this out of the way once and for all. —

10:40 pm - Text: Colby, I know you're busy but we need to talk. It can't wait. Meet me tonight, room 214. Please..

11:02pm - Text: ..be there soon.

11:03 pm - Text: Thank you.

11:23 pm - Text: Sure.

Another hour passed, but there was finally a knock at the door and Jon moved quickly to answer it. He was nervous, but he knew what he wanted/needed to do. As he set eyes on Colby, his eyes caught sight of a huge purple mark on his neck. He ignored it, moving to let the younger man in, surprised when arms wrapped around his waist suddenly. He returned the gesture, a bit confused as he pulled back. "Uh.. Come in." He moved when the other man went further into the room, closing the door and walked back over to sit on the edge of the bed as he returned a smile to the one being given to him.

_"How've you been, baby?"_ Colby moved to sit by Jon, eyebrows furrowing as his hand was grabbed, more confusion setting in. "I-I.. Look..you don't have to keep playing this game with me, Colby. You and Joe, right? That's a thing now? Don't bother trying to lie or sweet talk me, I kind of already know. I just want you here so I can tell you that.. I'm done. You and I..it's over, alright? You don't need to worry about me, okay? I'm moving on..and obviously you have, too."

_"But..I.. Fine.. Yeah, me and Joe. I could have sworn that we did this talk already.. Didn't we?"_ Jon laughed, shaking his head. "No. We argued and you left. You've brushed me off since then. I'm just tired of it and I found someone who's treated me better than you or anyone else for that matter. I'm sick of this shit. You have the nerve to come in here with that thing on your neck and try to sweeten me up with your hugs and shit.. Why? You know you don't love me..and as much as I love you, I'm done. I can't keep letting you hurt me this way. Please.. Just go. You're free and so am I. I'll see you at work, alright?"

Colby laughed, scratching at the back of his neck._ "You found someone better than me? Oh, please. Who the hell could give you more than I did? I mean, I do care about you, Jon. I really do, but then you got all happy and boring. I need that rough asshole back. When you didn't give me that.. I went to Joe. He's more than rough. This mark here? From his hand. You never did that to me.. I need it rough, baby.. You knew that. You used to like it too.. What the hell happened? Ever since that day.. You got too comfortable. This isn't my fault."_

"Oh sure, all those excuses.. I was fucked up. I told you.. You wouldn't listen to me and then you just stopped coming around. I needed you and you didn't even give a shit. He does though and I'm glad that I found him.. He made me realize shit and now I'm getting rid of anything holding me back.."

Colby laughed louder now, reaching out to grip Jon's inner thigh hard. _"Yeah? You think you're gonna find anyone better than me? Think anyone will be as good a fuck as I am? I highly doubt that, baby. You know damn well that I gave you the best damn sex you will ever fucking have. Oh, you're gonna miss the hell out of this ass one day. You'll come running back.. Just watch."_ He moved his hand closer, fingers rubbing over the older man's length only to have it shoved out of the way.

"Fuck you. He's a much better lay than you were. He's actually the best person I have ever fucked in my entire life and you know what? He's a hell of a lot better looking than you." Jon spat out the last few words on purpose, knowing that it would really hit home for Colby, but he didn't even care anymore.

_"…yeah, right. Whatever, Jon. You have yourself a damn good time with whoever the poor soul is. I know you're just saying it to hurt me, you're such a terrible liar.. Always were. I bet you don't even have anyone. You just made it all up so I can feel bad, but you know what? I don't. I've been fucking around with Joe all this time anyway. He's got so much more than you ever will have and he's not some fucked up bitch from the backwoods like you are. He's sane and handsome and he's got a bigger dick than you too. Enjoy your hand, baby. Come back when you're ready. I know you miss this ass."_ With that, Colby got up, leaning over Jon and gripped his face hard as he kissed him roughly. He pulled away, grinning down at Jon for a moment before Jon shoved him back and away from him.

"Keep dreaming, Colby. I told you.. I've found better and I'd rather stick my dick in a blender than fuck you ever again, now get out." He got to his feet and gripped Colby by his hair, moving him towards the door as he fumbled with the locks, the younger man clawing at his chest in an attempt to get away before he was shoved out of the room and to the hallway. Jon slammed the door, eyes burning with tears as he slid to the floor. He hadn't meant for the conversation to get that harsh and he hadn't expected his former best friend and lover to have been so cruel to him.

It was all too much for him. He didn't know what else to, but to sit there and to stare at nothing. He could feel tears forming in his eyes, but he held them back. Colby wasn't worth tears, he wasn't even worth the love that the Ohio native still held in his heart for him. He shook his head, glancing up at his phone on the charger, fingers itching to dial the number of the older man he knew would listen, but he knew it was late and he didn't want to bother him if he'd been asleep anyway. With a heavy sigh, he rose from the floor and stripped from his clothing as he moved to lay in bed. He knew sleep would probably never come, but he would try anyway, hoping that the pain would eventually just go away.


End file.
